Sherry Blendy
|image= |name=Sherry Blendi |kanji=シェリー・ブレンディ |romanji=''Sherī Burendi'' |birthday =Unknown |age =17 |gender=Female |height= |weight= |eyes=Blue |hair=Pink |blood type= |unusual features =Bases all decisions on "Love" |affiliation=Lamia Scale Guild |previous affiliation=Lyon |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Team Lyon |previous team=Light Team |partner=Angelica |previous partner= |base of operations=Lamia Scale Guild |marital status="Dating" Lyon Bastia |relatives= Parents (deceased) |education= |magic =Doll Play Magic |alias = Ms.Too Much Make-up (by Charle) |manga debut =Chapter 27 |anime debut =Episode 12 |japanese voice =Yuka Iguchi |english voice = }} Sherry Blendi is a mage who belongs to the Lamia Scale Guild, though at first it was was stated she was a former member. She is first introduced as one of Lyon Bastia's allies in the Galuna Island arc. She later appears with Lyon and Jura Nekis as the representatives of Lamia Scale, apparently having rejoined. She's very infatuated with Lyon and most of her actions are based off her love of him. History The only bit of information known about Sherry's past is that her family was a victim to the demon Deliora. Sometime later, she joined Lamia Scale and started working as a mage there for a while. By the time she was 13-14 years old, she and her friends heard of Lyon's quest to unfreeze Deliora and kill the demon. Seeing his power, she and her friends (who also lost their families to the demon) thought Lyon could in fact kill the beast. It was for this reason she joined up with Lyon on his quest to defeat the demon along with Yuka Suzuki and Toby. They went to the Northern Continent and found the sealed demon and moved it to Galuna Island where she and Lyon's followers began using Moon Drip to unfreeze it. For three years, she faithfully followed Lyon's will in melting Deliora to the point where she fell in love with him. How he feels about her devoted affection is unknown. Synopsis Galuna Island arc Sherry finds that her pet rat Angelica has been beat up by some "horrible people" and voices her concerns to Yuka and Toby who don't really don't care. Upset by this she goes to find Lyon and prepare for the Moon Drip ceremony. There, she tells Lyon about the intruders that Toby didn't believe in. Hearing this, Lyon orders her to lead an assault on the village which she obeys. As she sees Team Natsu announce themselves, Lyon orders her to continue, so she leaves. Lucy and Happy managed to make it back to the village and warn the resident just as Sherry, Toby, Yuka uses Angelica to fly above the village with a giant bucket of acid to get rid of them. Natsu Dragneel foils their plan greatly diverting the acid so it hits the village but none of the villagers, saving them. Sherry then uses Angelica to attack the bunch but Lucy accidentally grabs a hold of the giant mouse and is carried off into the air. She then tickles Angelica to make it crash, where it lands on the beach. Sherry fights against Lucy Heartfilia though neither seem to be able to gain the advantage over the other as Sherry takes control of her spirits. Despite this, Sherry has the obvious upper hand with her more expandable magic. Eventually she is defeated when she is tricked into trying to take control of Aquarius who promptly attacks both Lucy and her. Dizzied, both girls get into a final slap fight with each other where Lucy manages to win by clothes lining her. Afterward, after Lyon defeated and Deliora is revealed to have been dead for years due to Ur's Ice Shell (rendering all of their efforts moot). She is later seen with a recovering Lyon along with Toby and Yuka as Fairy Tail heads off. Once they do, Lyon asks Sherry about joining a guild. Fighting Festival arc She watched, with Lyon, Toby and Yuka, Gray and Juvia's ice castle on Fantasia Parade. Oración Seis arc She appears later on as a representative of Lamia Scale along with Lyon and Jura for an alliance composing of the Fairy Tail Guild, Blue Pegasus Guild, Lamia Scale guild and Cait Shelter Guild. She still considers Lucy her rival causing the two to argue frequently. Eventually the alliance sets out to find the Oración Seis and indeed locate their target. The alliance becomes overwhelmed by the dark guild's strength and is defeated and saved from death by Jura. Soon she along with the others agree to work together to save Wendy Marvell and Happy who were both kidnapped by the Oración Seis leader Brain. As they split up, Sherry goes with Lyon and Jura and together they fight off a guild until Jura tells her to leave because of an approaching Oración Seis member.Later, she runs into Gray Fullbuster who is fighting Racer. She then questions Lyon's reason to remove his shirt (however she thoroughly enjoyed it) alongside Gray. As the fight continues, Lyon manages to find out Racer's secret then suddenly freezes Gray much to Sherry's confusion. Lyon tells her the reason is that Lamia Scale is going to take credit for defeating a Oración Seis member. The two then proceed to attack Racer together. She used her Doll magic to stop him, impressing Racer but criticises it for being too slow. However, she did managed to subdue him for awhile, prompting Racer to suggest if she was psychic. Nevertheless, he slips, surprising her and knocking her down, defeating her . Sherry then watches the rest of the fight as Lyon reveals that Racer's magic doesn't speed him up but rather slows down his opponents within his limited range. Lyon had purposely lead Racer away from Gray to see this trick and allow him to fire a long range attack at Racer, finally beating him. The trio then regroup, Sherry relieved that Lyon's "falling out" with Gray was all just part of his plan. However Racer suddenly gets up and tears off his shirt, revealing explosives on his person with the intent of take the three of them with him rather then face defeat. Lyon however tackles him off a nearby cliff and sacrifices himself to save his friends, much to the horror of Sherry and Gray as she watches him explode with Racer. Because of this, Sherry seems to become emotional and mentally unstable. This is later revealed to be the power of Nirvana which has the ability to change a person's alignment. As Sherry witnessed the supposed death of Lyon, Nirvana affected her negative feelings thus turning her evil. Due to this she attacks Gray with her wood doll puppet magic, blaming him for what happened to Lyon. Sherry strangles Gray till he passes out then goes stalking off to go "avenge" Lyon by killing all of the rest of the light team. She's eventually found by Lucy and Natsu after the battle with Angel and nearly attacks them till she stopped and held down by a revived Gray. She struggles until Lyon, battered but alive, shows up shortly after. Seeing him calms Sherry down and she passes out, relieved that Lyon is alive. Subsequently the hold Nirvana has over her is broken, returning her to normal. She is later seen unconscious and being carried by Lyon. She is seen together with Ren Akatsuki on Blue Pegasus' Airship Christina, using her Doll magic together with his Air magic to hold up the Ship, but the pressure is too much for her and she fails to hold herself on her legs. She apologizes that she can't do it longer, but Ren tells her she's pushing herself too much. After Nirvana is completely destroyed and the members of the Light Team plan on returning to their respective Guilds, she is seen fighting with Ren again, who seems to show a great liking in her. Magic and Abilities Sherry'sMagic.jpg|Sherry's magic seal wood.JPG|Wood Doll rock.JPG|Rock Doll Carpet_doll.jpg|Carpet Doll Sherry_mud_doll.jpg|Mud Doll Doll Play Magic (人形磯 Ningyōgeki): Sherry's magic which allows her to take control of any object including Celestial Spirits, except humans. Sherry can even even cancel out the Celestial Spirit mage's recall of the spirit since both the spirit and the user need to be in agreement for it to happen. When she takes control of Celestial Spirits, it seems that she can only take control of their bodies, not their minds. Sherry also can take control of animals like Angelica (アンジェリカ Anjerika) who can fly and fight. *'Doll Play Attack: Puppeteer': Sherry takes control of any target she desires, except humans. *'Doll Play Attack: Wood Doll': Sherry takes control of a tree and has it attack her target. *'Doll Play Attack: Rock Doll': Sherry gather together a group of rocks and forms it into a golem of sorts which she rides on and attacks with. *'Doll Play Attack: Carpet Doll: '''Sherry gains control of a rug or carpet, which she can use to knock a person standing on it off balance, not much else is known. *'Doll Play Attack: Mud Doll:' Sherry creates a monster using ground liquefied by Hoteye (Anime only). Other 'Precognition: '''This was shown with her fight with Racer as she is able to read some of his movements and stopping him briefly. However, this is not yet confirmed and highly questionable. (Anime only) Site Navigation Fights Vs. Lucy Heartfilia=Lost Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Lamia Scale members Category:Former Villains